Forever
by Anno1701
Summary: When Alec woke up, his whole body was hurting. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked when the light was blinding him. The first thing he saw were Jace and Clary who were sitting on his bed. Jace looked concerned. But why was Clary looking so guilty? And where was Magnus? -MALEC


**This is my new Malec story! Years after I've finished my first story "I'll Always Need You" about them, I decided to write more. It's a oneshot and I hope you like it. The idea came to me a few days ago and I just had to write it. This is set a few years after City of Heavenly Fire, but before the events in Lady Midnight. Please let me know what you think, it would make me really happy!  
**

**I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

Slowly, Alec opened his eyes. His whole body was hurting. He blinked rapidly when the light was blinding him. Where was he? And what happened? The last thing he remembered was the patrol he went on with Jace, Clary and Simon. They had been attacked by a group of Ravener demons. First, it had looked good and Alec had been confident that they would defeat the demons very fast. That changed when a shapeshifter joined the fight. It had been difficult to get hold of him since he took the form of Jace. They had all been hesitant to attack him, since no one knew who the real Jace was. However, in the end Clary and Alec figured it out. But before they had been able to attack him again, there had been an unbearable pain in Alec's chest and everything went black.

So what happened after that?

Apparently, they had won. And he survived. He had a headache, but otherwise he felt good. Very good, to be exact. How was this possible since he'd thought that he was going to die?

The first thing he noticed next to the sunlight that flooded the room were Jace and Clary sitting on his bed. Jace looked tired and concerned. He was looking out of the window. Nevertheless, Alec knew that his _Parabatai_ wasn't seeing anything. He was lost in thoughts. Clary was looking down on her hands. She looked guilty and somehow pained. Alec wondered why. After all, he'd survived. When he noticed that no one else was in the room, he felt disappointed. Where was Magnus? Didn't they tell him what happened? Of course they would tell him. After all, Magnus always waited for Alec to come home after a patrol.

Suddenly, Clary looked up and her eyes locked with Alec's. She made a surprised sound, which also caught Jace's attention. He turned away from the window and when he saw that Alec was awake, a wide smile appeared on his lips.

"Finally, you're awake!" He exclaimed and just in that moment, Clary moved forward and hugged him tightly. Which made Alec groan since the pain in his head was getting stronger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you!" Clary said quickly and when she sat back the guilty look on her face returned.

"What happened?" Alec asked and his voice sounded raw. Jace stood up immediately and handed him a glass with water. "Thanks." Alec muttered and cleared his throat.

"You were unconscious for three days, Alec." Jace explained. "First, we didn't know if you would wake up at all. The shapeshifter stabbed you in the chest with its claws." He put his hand right above his heart. "Right here. You lost so much blood. And when there were the other demons we had to take care of…" Suddenly, the concerned look on Jace's face was back. "You scared us all."

Next to Jace, Clary nodded. However, she still avoided looking into his eyes. What was going on and what didn't they tell him? "There's more, isn't it?" Alec asked slowly. And then he asked the question that had been on his mind ever since he woke up. "Where's Magnus?" His chest was hurting when the thought came to him that something happened to Magnus. Otherwise his boyfriend would be here, wouldn't he?

"Calm down, Alec. I can literally hear your mind racing. Magnus is fine." Jace said shortly and slowly, Alec started to relax again. "And to where he is, he stayed here by your side for two and a half days. And Izzy was here for a long time, too. We sent Magnus home, he looked awful."

"He really needed some sleep." Clary added. "He's very worried. I've never seen him like this before." Clary and Jace exchanged a look. Alec still had the feeling that something was wrong. Completely wrong.

Alec inhaled deeply. "Tell me one more thing." He demanded. "Why are you acting so strange?" He asked and his voice sounded harsher than intended.

They exchanged a look again and Alec's heartbeat fastened. What in the name of the angel was going on?

"You have to promise to listen to us first. And stay calm." Jace began slowly and again, Alec saw the guilty look on Clary's face.

"Tell me what's going on!" He hissed and began to get impatient. What if something happened to Magnus after all? And they just didn't want to tell him? Or Izzy?

"We couldn't get you to the institute in time. And we weren't able to reach Magnus, it would have taken too long." Clary burst out. "I had to use a rune to save you, a new one. It came to my mind the moment I saw your injury." She explained and suddenly, she looked incredibly sad.

Alec stared at her in surprise. He didn't expect it to be that close. Of course Jace said it, but his _Parabatai_ used to exaggerate very often. "But you saved me, so everything is alright, isn't it?" He asked, not understanding the problem.

Clary sighed and Jace took her hand. Apparently, he wanted to comfort her.

"The rune didn't just save you." Clary said hesitantly. "It does something else. I didn't realize it first, Alec. You have to believe me. And I'm so incredibly sorry. If I would have known, I would have never used it."

Alec frowned. "What do you mean?" He was beginning to feel cold at her words. What else did the rune do to him?

"It won't harm you." Clary assured him. "It's just…" She hesitated again and looked at Jace, who nodded encouragingly.

"It you don't tell him, I will." He said simply.

At his words, Clary inhaled deeply and turned to Alec again. There still was this guarded look on her face, as if she expected Alec to get very angry at her. He just looked at her blankly, waiting for the news they were afraid to tell him.

"The rune saved you. It healed the injury and kept you alive. That was all I saw in that moment. I was so scared that you'd die… But it does something else. It makes the carrier immortal." Her last words were barely a whisper and first, Alec wasn't sure if he understood her correctly.

There must have been something in the look on his face because Clary looked down again. "I'm so, so sorry, Alec." She whispered and Jace hugged her tightly. Apparently, the effect of her rune was upsetting her very much.

Jace's eyes locked with Alec's over Clary's head. There was a questioning look on his face and Alec nodded silently. _I need time to process this_ the nod said. "Immortality." Alec whispered and swallowed. It felt like his heart had stopped beating.

Immortality. Something he never wanted. Ever since he met Magnus, it had been a huge part of his life. The knowledge that Magnus was immortal and he wasn't. That he was going to age while Magnus would stay young forever. That Alec would die, while Magnus would be in this world, not changing as the years passed by. That he would move on when Alec was gone, live his life, find someone new to love. The thought had always weighed heavily on Alec. And on Magnus too, they had talked about it several times.

_Do you really think that I could love again when you are gone, Alexander?_ Magnus had asked him when Alec told him about his thoughts. _I've never loved someone like I love you. And I will never again love someone like this. You will always be my Alec and I will never forget you. There won't be anyone after you_.

Alec had understood what Magnus wanted to tell him. When Alec was dead, Magnus would stay alone in this world. Probably forever. It hadn't been easy for him to process. He didn't want Magnus to mourn forever. He wanted him to be happy again sometime.

And now Clary told him that her rune made him immortal. That he also wouldn't age and die. That he would stay in this world, just like Magnus. They could stay together and Alec wouldn't have to leave Magnus. It would be a happy ending for Magnus. Not having to spend the eternity alone.

Magnus had accepted the fact that Alec didn't want to live forever. Everyone he loved would age and die and he wouldn't be able to do anything against it. Magnus had even warned him of that. It was also weighing heavily on him. The past wasn't haunting Magnus very often, but when it did, the warlock was just staring into the air aimlessly, completely lost in thought. Most of the times, Alec was able to snap him out of it, but then Magnus had nightmares. Dreams of people he loved and lost, of wars he'd seen or people he couldn't save. Alec didn't want to carry this burden too. To live with the things he'd done and not done forever. Always having to carry on.

That's why the idea to take Magnus' immortality had been easier than the one to make himself immortal. However, he didn't have to think long about Camille's offer a few years ago. It would have been terrible to shorten Magnus' life. The things that followed his foolishness to even listen to Camille were still making him feel guilty today. The breakup and the terrible time when Magnus was captured by Sebastian, the time when Alec didn't even know if he was still alive. He shivered at the thought.

Slowly, he shook his head to clear his mind. He noticed that now both Clary and Jace were looking at him. Jace with a patient expression on his face, while Clary still looked guilty. And afraid. She had saved his life. And gave him something he never wanted. However, he wasn't angry with her.

"Don't look at me like this. I'm not angry with you, Clary." Alec said slowly and now her face showed pure disbelief. "You just wanted to save my live, you didn't know what the rune did. I don't blame you for this." Slowly, he reached out for his shirt and lifted it so that he could see the rune. It was right above his heart and to his surprise, it looked beautiful. Not like the other runes of the Shadowhunters, more elegant. When he looked at it for some time, he could see the symbol for endlessness in the rune. That made his last doubts vanish.

"I know you didn't want this, Alec. Magnus told me this when he discovered what happened." Clary muttered.

This caught Alec's attention. "Now tell me where Magnus is. And how did he take it? When you told him about the rune?" Suddenly, he was feeling anxious. What did the man he loved more than anything in this world think about all this?

"Honestly?" Jace asked. "He nearly passed out." When he saw the tension in Alec's body, Jace held up his hands. "He's fine. He just couldn't believe it. He was still shocked by the news that you nearly lost your life. And then the immortality thing…" Jace ran a hand through his hair. "It's not easy for any of us, believe me." And for the first time since he woke up, Alec saw the pain in Jace's eyes. The pain for Alec, because he would lose everyone he loved in the future. _Not everyone you love_ a voice in his head corrected him. And somehow, this made Alec's heart a little lighter.

"He's scared." Clary added. "Magnus." She explained when Alec looked at her questioningly. "About how you'll react. He kept muttering that you didn't want this and that he also never wanted this fate for you."

"You didn't send him home, did you?" Alec asked slowly, fear starting to make him feel cold.

Clary shook her head. "He left yesterday after he's been looking at you sadly for nearly two days."

"You don't know where he is now?" Alec sat up in the bed, surprised when nothing in his body hurt. The headache was also fading slowly.

"He's not at your flat. And he doesn't answer his phone." Clary explained and frowned. "He'll be alright, won't he?"

Alec nodded, even if he didn't feel this confident. "Of course he will." His mind was racing. Where would Magnus go in a situation like this? When his whole world was breaking apart? There weren't many places the warlock would go to, but… Then it hit him. "I have an idea where he might be." Alec said quickly. "I need to see him."

"This probably isn't a good idea." Jace said slowly. "You have been unconscious for three days, after an injury that should have killed you. Now you wake up and an hour later, you want to run through New York all on your own?" When Jace looked at Alec more closely, a resigned expression replaced the hesitation on his face. "You'll go either way." He observed.

Alec nodded. "I need to see him. Make sure that he's alright."

Jace sighed and stood up. "I'll get you fresh clothes. And a few weapons, I won't let you run through the city unarmed after everything that happened to you."

Alec smiled. "Thank you, Jace."

He held up a hand. "Don't thank me. I know you, you wouldn't stay calm until you know where Magnus is and how he's feeling." He turned again, but stopped at the door. "We have to talk about this whole immortality thing too."

Alec swallowed. "Yeah, I think we do." He would have loved to forget that.

When Jace left, Clary began to play with a bracelet she got from Jace on her wrist. "I hope Magnus is alright." Clary whispered and looked at him again. She was still looking sad, but the guilt had vanished. "We didn't think about it very much when he left. He looked so tired and worn out after everything that happened to you… And then there was something else, with a client, I think. Just before he got here. He was really angry when we called him, even if the anger vanished the moment we told him you were hurt. I don't think that he slept ever since."

The fear for Magnus that Alec had tried to push aside returned with full force. His heart began to race and he would have loved just to leave the institute right now. But Jace had been right, in a light t shirt and sweatpants, it wouldn't be a good idea to run through New York in autumn. Even if it was a beautiful day outside.

Jace returned with his clothes several minutes later. He brought him his usual jeans, a dark blue sweater and a black jacket. Together with his bow, his stele, a seraph blade and a dagger. Alec dressed quickly and after a quick thank you to Jace and Clary, he left the institute. Isabelle was on patrol with Simon, so there wasn't the risk that his sister and Clary's _Parabatai_ would see him. And his mother was in her office, so he could avoid meeting her easily.

Jace had warned him that his family would be furious when they got to know that Alec just left like this shortly after he woke up, but he didn't care. All that mattered right now was Magnus. Alec had to make sure that he was alright. He knew that this whole story would mess with Magnus' mind. Probably he would also feel guilty himself, even if he hadn't even been there when Clary used the rune on Alec.

His feet were carrying him towards the Central Park quickly. There was a place in the park, a small lake surrounded by trees, that Magnus liked very much. Not many people came there, probably because the place couldn't be seen by mundanes. Magnus had told Alec once that he liked to come there when he needed to think about something more closely and had to get out of his flat. There was another place Magnus liked, with a good look at the Statue of Liberty, but the Central Park was closer to the institute and Alec wanted to try it first.

On the whole way, his mind was racing. Alec saw many images in his head, most of them showed Magnus alone and desperate, sitting somewhere on the ground. Those weren't the worst images though, the most terrible ones showed him Magnus alone on his flat, lying on the bed with unseeing eyes. The thoughts made his heart race even faster and he was nearly running when he finally reached the Central Park. He knew that Magnus would never do something like that to himself. Suicide was something the warlock would never think of. He loved his life too much for that. But once the fear was there, it wasn't easy to get rid off it. And why should Magnus even do it? Alec was fine. Clary had saved his life. And they could figure out the new situation, together. Alec didn't have a choice, he needed to live with this now. Even if he still wished that it would be different. That Clary would have saved his life, but without the side effect.

When he came closer to the place in Central Park, Alec slowed down again and breathed in deeply for a few moments. Ever since he woke up, he didn't have the time to calm down. First, the news of his injury. Then the immortality. And finally, Magnus' reaction to that. He knew that he couldn't go on like this. And he also knew that it had been stupid to run away. However, the fact that no one had heard anything from Magnus for a day and that he couldn't be reached made him very worried.

When he stepped out of the tree line and could see the lake, Alec looked around quickly. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the man who was sitting in front of a tree and looked at the water thoughtfully. Magnus hadn't seen him yet and Alec walked towards him slowly, careful not to make any noises. When he got closer, he noticed the dark rings under Magnus' eyes. His hair was a mess and it looked like he hadn't changed his clothes in days. Alec had rarely seen him like this before.

He stopped a few feet away from Magnus and looked at him for a few more moments, before he stepped closer. "It always surprises me how beautiful this place is." Alec whispered, careful not to scare Magnus.

To his surprise, Magnus just nodded. "A good place to think." He said simply and finally looked up at him. His eyes narrowed when he saw him, like they always did when he was happy and surprised, and a smile appeared on his lips. He gestured for Alec to sit down next to him, however he didn't make any attempt to touch him.

Alec sat down slowly and reached out to touch Magnus' cheek. At the contact, the warlock closed his eyes. "Please don't tell me you ran away from the institute as soon as you woke up." He muttered. "The others will be furious."

"Clary and Jace were with me when I woke up. I bet they'll tell the others where I am." Alec explained and then Magnus opened his beautiful green eyes again.

He looked at Alec searchingly for a few seconds, before he nodded. "So they told you." He sounded tired and ran a hand through his hair. Since it was already a mess, Alec suspected that he'd done it several times in the past days.

"They did." Alec said simply.

Magnus sighed and suddenly, he looked incredibly sad. "I'm so sorry, Alec." He whispered and reached out to take his hand. Alec's hand closed around Magnus' immediately, enjoying the contact. He would love to take Magnus in his arms and kiss him, however he wasn't sure if the other man wanted it right now. Alec had the feeling that he wanted to talk about everything first.

"You don't have to apologize." Alec said softly.

Magnus sighed. "I never wanted this for you. I've already told you how difficult this is. Immortality can be a gift and a burden at the same time. If I could have stopped Clary with the rune, I would have done it. I'm sorry that I wasn't there."

Alec squeezed Magnus' hand. "Stop this. It wasn't your fault. You weren't there and Clary just wanted to save my life. She _saved_ my life."

Magnus was still looking at him sadly. "If I would have been there with you, I could have saved you myself…"

"Magnus." Alec interrupted him softly. "Don't blame yourself for this. You can't accompany us all the time. Shadowhunters always get in danger and injuries like this… It happens. You know that we live with the risk. With the knowledge that every day could be our last."

"That doesn't make it easier." Magnus muttered. "When Clary called me and said that you got injured, I was so scared, Alexander. I thought that I'd lost you… I was so close to losing you." At the heartbroken expression on Magnus' face, Alec couldn't hold himself back any longer. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed him. It was just a short kiss, but Alec put all the love he felt for Magnus in it. First, Magnus tensed, but after a few moments, he relaxed and kissed Alec back.

"I love you, Magnus." Alec whispered. "More than anything."

"And I love you too, Alec." Magnus said and smiled slightly. There was still this insecurity in his eyes and Alec would have loved to make it vanish right then and there. "I would do anything if I could just turn back the time and heal you myself. Then everything would be alright again and you didn't have to take this burden. Or if I could have stopped Clary with the rune, even if it meant that I would have lost you." Magnus swallowed. "It would have been better than giving you a life you don't want." The pain in his eyes made Alec sad. Magnus would have accepted his wish. He would have let him die instead of giving him immortality with the rune. He shivered at the thought of how much pain Magnus would have had to endure then. Alec tightened his grip around Magnus' shoulders and with his free hand he began to draw patterns on Magnus' arm. Magnus leaned against him and closed his eyes. His deep breaths told Alec that he tried to stay calm.

He breathed in deeply. Slowly, his mind was processing the fact that he was immortal now. He couldn't do anything about this. The rune was on his chest and it would be there until his death. Of course he was afraid. After all, in a few decades, he would lose nearly everyone he loved. _Everyone except Magnus_. To his surprise, he was glad that Clary had saved him. That he could be with Magnus now. And with his family and other friends. He wouldn't want them to mourn for him. He didn't want to cause them any pain. But what about his immortality? Wouldn't that be a burden for his family too? And what about Jace, his _Parabatai_? Getting older while Alec stayed the same… But it was just the same as the previous situation for Alec, wasn't it? He always thought that he'd grow old, while Magnus stayed young forever. And it had been alright in the end. He had accepted it. So wouldn't the others just accept it too? There was nothing they could change either way…

"But everything is alright, isn't it?" He asked suddenly and Magnus' eyes widened. "I'm alive." Alec continued. "And the others are fine as well. And we're together. Who said that I wouldn't want this?" After a few moments of hesitation, he added: "And we'll always be together. Or for a long as you want me."

Magnus was still staring at him in shock. "Alec…" He muttered and shook his head. "You can't see it like this. You can't just say that it's alright."

"Why not?" Alec asked simply.

"I expected you to be more upset about this. After all, it's the last thing you wanted. We've talked so much about it." Magnus said carefully.

"It was." Alec agreed. When a desperate look appeared on Magnus' face, he hurried to continue. "But it is what it is. It can't be undone anymore. You're right, when Clary first told me about it, it was a shock and I didn't want to believe her. I never wanted to live forever. Knowing that your family and all your friends will age and die, while you'll still be there is hard. I was scared like hell."

"What changed?" Magnus asked slowly.

"The thought that the person I love most in this world will still be with me made everything more bearable. And the fact that you're not going to lose me. You don't have to watch me get older and die, Magnus. It always scared me, that you would have to go through this sometime and that I couldn't be there for you anymore." Alec explained and Magnus' expression softened. "Even if it will be difficult, I suppose. After all, my friends and my family will be gone long before me. There will be no one left, except for you."

"Whatever happens, we're in this together." Magnus said with a smile. Suddenly, his expression became insecure. "Of course just as long as you want me by your side." He muttered and looked down at his hands.

Alec didn't believe what he just heard. Ever since they had told him about his immortality, he had feared that Magnus might not want him anymore in the future. And now he had the same doubts as Alec?

"Magnus, look at me." He said softly and placed a hand under Magnus' chin. When their eyes met, Alec smiled softly. "I'll always want you. I could never get tired of you, Magnus Bane." He whispered. "I rather thought that you wouldn't want me anymore in a few years…"

At those words, Magnus chuckled. "Sometimes, you can be very stupid, even for a Shadowhunter, Alec. I love you. It'll always be you. I thought I've made that very clear."

And then Magnus smiled at him. That beautiful, brilliant smile that Alec loved so much on him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed Magnus. This time, their kiss was longer than the previous one. Magnus' hands were on Alec's back now and when they finally parted, they smiled at each other.

"Whatever happens, I'll help you through it." Magnus muttered and the smile faded. "It can be very hard sometimes."

Alec nodded and tried to ignore the dull feeling in his stomach. "As long as you're by my side, I can stand everything."

Magnus touched his cheek lightly. "Oh Alexander, I will always be by your side."

They sat there for some time in silence, arms still wrapped around each other. Alec enjoyed having Magnus in his arms and according to the look on his boyfriend's face, Magnus enjoyed it too.

"You look tired. Did you even sleep since the accident?" Alec asked concerned.

"I don't think so." Magnus muttered. "There have been so many thoughts on my mind since Clary told me about the rune. I was scared that you might not be happy when you woke up. That you were angry, at all of us. Clary was also afraid. After all, she'd used the rune and didn't realize what it does in the heat of the moment."

"I already told her that it wasn't her fault." Alec explained. "She just wanted to save me." He looked at Magnus closely. The dark rings under his eyes, the tired expression on his face, his messy hair and clothes. "You should have looked after yourself more."

Magnus sighed. "I must look terrible, don't I?"

"To me, you'll always be beautiful." Alec answered immediately. But then he nodded slowly. "And yes, you don't look that good at the moment. At least your clothes and hair. It's a mess."

Magnus grimaced, but his smile looked tired. Now that Alec was there with him, he finally seemed to be able to relax again. "I've missed you."

"I was gone for three days."

"You know exactly what I mean." Magnus muttered and leaned in to kiss him again. "Don't scare me again like that."

"I promise." Alec swore with a smile.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, Alec remembered something else. "Clary said that there was an incident with one of your clients when she called you?"

Magnus nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yes, it wasn't very nice."

"She said you sounded angry." He couldn't stop himself from sounding worried. Magnus seemed to notice it since he chuckled.

"I can take care of myself, Alec. You should know that."

"Doesn't mean that I'm not worried." Alec replied immediately.

"We had an argument. They wanted me to summon a demon for them and it was just a stupid idea. It would have caused more harm than anything else. And it would have bothered the Shadowhunters to get rid off it again, I assume." At that he smiled slightly. "I refused and they tried to attack me. They didn't stand a chance against my magic. It was nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Alec muttered. "Normally, you can keep the demons you summon in check."

"They wanted to release him once he was there." Magnus shook his head. "Sometimes, people can be so stupid."

"And that makes you this angry?"

"When they try to ruin one of my best suits, yes." Magnus' tone was serious and Alec raised his eyebrows. Right now, the suit didn't look so good anymore. Magnus was sitting on the jacket and the rest was also a mess. "What happened after that is different." Magnus threw in. "When it's about your life, I don't care for a goddamn suit." He touched Alec's cheek lightly. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

Alec covered Magnus' hand with his own. "Me too." He whispered. "And I'm also glad that you're alright."

Magnus chuckled. "You need more to get the High Warlock of Brooklyn in distress."

Alec smiled at him and those words were again followed by silence. Alec looked at the lake for some time and enjoyed the sounds of the city around them. It was good to be alive. Even if he was immortal now. But he knew that he was able to face it with Magnus by his side. Together, they could go through everything.

"Do you want to go home?" Magnus' voice ripped him out of his thoughts and Alec nodded in surprise. He'd thought that the warlock fell asleep.

"Yes, I'd love to go home." He helped Magnus to get on his feet (which wasn't so easy with a very tall, skinny warlock who was nearly too tired to move) and together, they made their way to their apartment. It took them more time than usual, but in the end they reached the flat.

Chairman Meow greeted Alec happily and purred when he walked around his feet. Alec was happy to see the cat too, who seemed to be offended when he and Magnus just vanished into their bedroom and closed the door behind them. They didn't talk very much on their way home and Alec didn't mind that. He had lots of things to think about. And apparently, Magnus needed more time to process the situation as well. But Alec was confident that they would figure it all out.

Nevertheless, there was one thing that they saw in the same way: Nothing had to change yet, their lives would just continue like they always did. Alec was still a Shadowhunter who was the head of the Downworlder-Shadowhunter Alliance and Magnus was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the representative of the Warlocks. Everything else they would see in time.

Magnus sat down on the bed and began to undress himself while Alec searched for his phone in his pocket. When he unlocked the screen, he saw that he had new messages.

**Did you find him? -Jace**

**Are you alright? Jace and Clary said you went to look for Magnus after you woke up. It was stupid of you to go alone, you still need rest! Please tell me how you are. -Izzy**

**Alec, where are you? I'm starting to get worried. -Izzy**

**ALEC, if you won't tell me if you're alright in the next hour, I'm going to track you down! -Izzy**

**Ignore Isabelle, Simon's with her and she's just overreacting. -Jace**

**Alec, I hope you're alright. Did you find Magnus? And have you talked about it? -Clary**

Especially the last message surprised Alec. Clary never wrote him any messages, they weren't that close.

"Apparently, she'd feeling more guilty than you think." Magnus said when Alec told him about his surprise. "Just tell her that we're fine, I bet it'll make her happy."

Alec wrote short answers to the messages and then turned his phone off. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone right now. Not when he finally had Magnus back for himself. He put his weapons aside and sat down on the bed. When Magnus wrapped his arms around him immediately he made a surprised noise. Magnus pulled him down so that they were lying on the bed, facing each other.

"I love you." Magnus whispered and kissed him slowly.

"Aku cinta kamu." Alec replied which made Magnus chuckle.

Suddenly, Magnus' expression became thoughtful. "I want to see it."

Alec knew exactly what he meant and slowly, he sat up to take off his shirt. When Magnus saw the rune, his eyes narrowed. Then he placed his hand above it. "It looks beautiful." He said and it sounded as if he was surprised. "Not just because it saved you. It's just…"

Alec nodded. "I know, it surprised me too."

Magnus followed the lines of the rune with his finger. "Endlessness." He muttered when he saw the hidden sign. "I'm glad that you're alright, Alec." He repeated the words he'd already said very often and looked up at Alec again. "And that you're not angry."

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist. "I'm not angry. I got another chance for a life with you. It's not like I imagined everything, but I'm not going to waste this. If it means that we can be together for a long time, then I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

Magnus' eyes were shining when he smiled at Alec. "Starting right now?" He asked with a smile.

"Starting now." Alec agreed and kissed him deeply.


End file.
